Last time
by Seth Child Star
Summary: P-G 13 for mentioningings of slash. A PyroBobby fic for ya'.Warning label X:Almost full tear-jerker.


Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You attacked him before he could breath. He was your obbjective,your polor opposite,your advisary,you _lover_. And you burned his soul,scarred him for the few minutes of life he had left. He couldn't understand why his _only true friend _would attack him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die pleading  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight  
And I'm contimplating suicide  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You only attacked him,though. You didn't kill him. _He _did. Your "boss" killed him. He can control metal,so he took matters into his own hands,yanking the metal bladeed knife out of your hands and plunnging into him. But your "boss" had told you his blood belonged on your hands,whether or not he was your lover,that you where to destroy the good mutants. That you _deserve _to have his blood splattered on your jacket,your pants,your clothes. The blood on you isn't yours,it's his,your friend,your lover,_an innocent_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
finding nothing but questions and devils  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You rushed to his side and lifted him into your arms,only to cry. It was to late. Your head was bowed on his chest,mixing your tears with his blood. His last,weak,small words still echo in your head. "I'm sorry..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying  
  
I can't go on living this way  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight  
And I'm contimplating suicide  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your "boss" says it's time to go. But his friends look at you. The leader,the one at the head of the group,the one who can't be hurt,looks at you face,with one solom,lonley tear rolling down his face. And as you see tears rolling down their faces,you fade out of your dream. You stood at his funneral,only to see the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I can't go on living this way  
  
Can't go on living this way  
Nothing's alright  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
